Friend That Change my Life
by yukirin 'nyaa' kagamine
Summary: maap saya author baru jadi ga tau cara bikin summary langsung dibaca aja ya minna#Chapie 4 Update# XD/HIATUS? Gomen minna aq harus hiatus karena kakakku yang pelit tidak mau meminjamkan laptop dan tidak memberi ku giliran untuk menggunakan komputer, aq usahakan untuk update secepatnya
1. Chapter 1:Start!

**Friend that's change my life**

**Yukirin:Hora minna! Saia author baru disini jadi maaf kalo ceritanya GaJe banyak typo**

**atau alur kecepetan, oke langsung aja ya!**

**Disclaimer:vocaloid punya orang yg memiliki motor bermerek yamaha#plak tapi cerita Gaje ini milik saia.**

**Warning :GaJe,typo,alur kecepetan, dll.**

_**Happy reading minna**_

**RIN P.O.V**

"Huft..."

**GREK**

Aku baru saja sampai di kelasku dan baru duduk di bangku ku. Oh iya! Namaku Hagamine Rin, aku bersekolah di Cripton Gakuen sekolah yang sangat elit yang bahkan di belakang sekolahnya ada hutannya! Hebat gak? Kalo engga ya bodo amat# plak.

Kalau kalian menanyakan tentang penampilan dan latar belakangkku, rambutku ini berwarna _honeyblonde _dan ku jepit di bagian poni tapi ku buat menyilang sehingga terlihat seperti huruf X dan rambut ku kuikat dua tapi dibawah dengan pita putih kecil, aku juga memakai kacamata walau tidak min, aku memakainya hanya karena aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu mencolok, lalu kalung yg berbentuk simbol atau not lagu yang ada dileherku(ya iyalah) pemberian nenekku.

Nah sekarang latar belakangku, orang tua ku tinggal di luar negeri karena pekerjaan mereka, jadi aku tinggal di Apartement VocaVoca, aku tidak akrab dengan siapa pun, karakterku ini pendiam dan pemalu jadi ya... akan agak sulit mencari teman.

Tempat dudukku ini ada di pojok kelas dekat jendela jadi lumayan kalau mati lampu akan tetap sejuk karena AC alami :p# plak. Dan 1 hal lagi, pendengaranku ini bisa dibilang lebih hebat dari manusia biasa(**WOW**).

"Hey hey Neru-chan"Panggil seorang perempuan berambut tosca yang menyapu lantai(?) diikat twintail dengan mata yang warnanya senada, namanya Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah anggota dari _**Gold Angel **_dan... tukang gosip bersama geng nya itu. Aku sih cuma nguping-nguping saja daripada aku diam bengong lebih baik kumanfaatkan saja pendengaranku yang melebihi kemampuan pendengaran manusia ini #PLAK .

"Hm?" jawab seorang gadis yang kuyakini namanya adalah Akita Neru berambut _goldenblonde _denagan acuh tak acuh sambil terus berkutik dengan _hp-nya _dan dialah ketua _**Gold Angel.**_

"Kau tahu tidak-".

"Aku tidak tau"Potong Neru yang masih berkutik dengan _hp-nya._

_"Mou_, Neru-chan kau ini! Aku kan belum selesai bicara"Ucap Miku dengan nada ala anak kecil sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. Aku jadi merinding dengan tingkahnya yang sengaja dibuat jadi imut.

"Gomen gomen, Miku-chan, memangnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"Ucap Neru yang masih acuh tak acuh.

"Tadi saat aku ingin masuk ke kelas, aku melewati ruang guru, kulihat ada guru yang sedang berbicara dengan 2 orang murid, sepertinya mereka murid baru karena aku belum pernah melihat 2 orang murid itu. '' Jelas Miku.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu merasa aku harus mengetahuinya"Tanya Neru.

"Ihhh, Neru-chan! Murid baru itu sangaaaat tampan tahu! Aku juga mau punya pacar".

"Hah...Miku, kau ini memangnya tau mereka akan masuk kelas yang mana?"Tanya Neru sewot.

"Tentu saja mereka masuk kelas kita, kan kelas yang lain sudah tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, dan juga salah 1 dari mereka berdua adalah tipe mu, kalo yang 1 lagi persis tipe ku lohh".

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! untuk apa aku bohong Neru-chan!"

"Ka-"

TING TONG TENG TONG

TAP TAP TAP

"Ohayou minna!"Sapa seorang wanita berambut pink namanya adalah Megurine Luka, dialah wali kelas kami.

"Ohayou Luka-sensei!"Sapa kami sekelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 orang murid baru, bagi para siswi aku sarankan untuk menyiapkan tissu, ember,dan obat anemia"Ucap Luka-sensei dengan nada yang bisa dibilang genit karena dia memang guru yang paling gaholz dan seram. Para siswi pun melakukan hal yang disarankan oleh Luka-sensei kalo aku sih hanya melakukan perintahnnya saja.

"Baiklah! Katsune-kun , Kagamine-kun silahkan masuk"Ajak Luka -sensei.

TAP TAP TAP

CROOOT

'eh?'

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

"MEREKA KEREN SEKALIII!"

"TISSU!TISSU! MANA TISSU!"

"O EM JI! PANGERANKU!"

"EMBERKU BOCOR?!"

Karena suara 'crooot' barusan aku reflek langsung menatap kesumber suara dan yang kulihat adalah cairan warna merah kental mengalir dari hidung para siswi dengan derasnya dan kulihat para siswa menatap dengan cemburu ke depan.'Memangnya apa yang membuat mereka begitu?'. Karena penasaran aku langsung mengahadap kedepan dan pemandangan yang kulihat hanyalah 2 orang murid baru yang kuakui cukup keren, aku merasakan pipiku 'SEDIKIT' memanas.

Jika kalian ingin tau mereka seperti apa, salah 1 dari mereka mirip sepertiku dari mata maupun rambut, tingginya kira-kira hanya beberapa cm diatasku, rambutnya diikat ponytail dan agak berantakan. Sedangkan yang 1 lagi rambut dan matanya mirip dengan Miku hanya saja rambut nya pendek tentunya. Dan yang terpenting adalah mereka berdua itu laki-laki.

"Hihihi, sepertinya yang kuat bertahan hanya Hagamine-chan, nah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian"Ucap Luka-sensei yang menimbulakan tanda tanya di kepalaku. Memang nya aku tadi melakukan apa?.

"Hajimimashite, watashiwa namae wa Katsune Mikuo desu" Ucap murid baru yang kubilang mirip Miku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak peduli PLUS ekspresi datarnya.

"Hajimimashite, watashiwa namae wa Kagamine Len desu, yoresku ne minna!" Ucap murid yang tadi kubilang mirip denganku dengan senyuman yang keren dan ceria.

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!

Suara itu lagi memangnya ada apa sih?

Aku menengokan kepala ku ke sumber suara lagi dan nosebleed para siswi yang mulai membuat sungai(?) di dalam kelas ini dan para siswa yang mengungsi dengan cara naik keatas meja sebagai perahu(?).

"HAHAHA, BA-baiklah..haha...Katsune-kun..ha..Kagamine-kun silahkan duduk di samping atau didepan Hagamine-chan, Hagamine-chan tolong angkat tanganmu"Perintah Luka-sensei, aku sih hanya nurut-nurut saja."Ah, aku hampir lupa, jika kalian ingin keliling sekolah minta saja untuk diantarkan oleh Hagamine-chan"Lanjut Luka-sensei.

Setelah mereka duduk Luka-sensei langsung mengatakan"Buka halaman 52, kerjakan soal-soal yang ada dihalaman itu, bagi yang PMR tolong angkut siswi yang pingsan ya".

Hanya 1 tindakan yang bisa kulakukan untuk menanggapi ini yaitu **'**SWEATDROP**'.**

Pelajaran baru berlangsung beberapa menit tapi-

"Pst... Hei Hagamine-san!".

-ada yang memanggilku.

Karena merasa ada yang memanggil, aku langsung menengokan kepala ku ke arah yang menurut pendengaranku ada di sebelah kiriku dan yang kulihatkali ini adalah benda kuning yang biasanya memgambang bersama lele di kali#PLAK. Ehem maksudku yang kulihat adalah murid baru yang wajahnya bisa dibilang mirip dengan ku kalau tidak salah namanya ka-kaga-kaga boleh! Eh bukan, bukan, kagami...ne! Ya, Kagamine tapi nama kecilnya apa ya? Tadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih.

"Hai! Namaku Kagamine Len, nama mu siapa?"Tanya nya.(Yukirin:"Kepo lu nyet! **/ **Len : "Nyet,nyat nyot,berisik lu!")

'Sok kenal banget dah! Tapi kalo dijawab gak ada salahnya juga kan? Niat dia juga kayaknya baik'Batinku yang 'AGAK' sedikit terganggu.

"Tunggu, tadi kau memanggilku 'Hagamine-san' lalu kenapa kau malah menanyakan namaku?"Tanyaku, kan aneh kalau ada baru saja memanggil namamu lalu setelah itu dia malah bertanya siapa namamu.

"Oh, tadi Luka-sensei mamanggilmu 'Hagamine' tapi aku belum tau apa nama lengkamu"

"Na-nama ku Ha-Hagamine Ri-Rin" Jawabku agak gugup, soalnya seluruh siswi sedari tadi mengawasi Kagamine, seperti seoarang ibu yang ketakutan anak nya akan di apa-apa kan oleh orang tak dikenal. Tatapan matanya yang tadinya berupa tatapan kagum, begitu melihat Kagamine-san bicara padaku tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan pembunuh, _'sangat mengerikan_'.

"Oh namamu Hagamine Rin ya? Namaku Katsune Mikuo, aku panggil kamu Rin saja ya? Panggil aku Mikuo saja"Ucap orang berambut mirip Miku dengan senyum gentle-nya, main nyambung-nyambung aja nih anak, tapi keren juga sih walau masih dengan nada datar dan acuh tak acuh

"Ihh, Mikuo main nyambung aja nih! Kan harusnya aku yang ngomong kayak gitu!"Ucap (baca:teriak) si rambut kuning kayak kuning ngambang (Yukirin:"Wah ga nyadar diri nih anak | Rin: Diem dah lu, gangguin orang lagi akting aja!).

"Wah, sepertinya Kagamine-kun cemburu nih"Ucap Luka-sensei yang tiba-tiba ada disamping Len atau lebih tepatnya sih diantara aku dan Len. Tunggu tadi, Luka-sensei bilang Len cemburu? Pada siapa?.

"A-aku gak cemburu kok!"Bantah Len dengan 'SOPAN'-nya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan membuang muka yang merona juga mengembungkan kedua pipi nya. Dia terlihat sangat shota ya hihihi.

"Hei! Aku gak shota!"Teriak Len yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kok dia tau aku bilang dia shota sih? Padahal aku bilang dia shotanya dalam hati?"Tanyaku.

"Rin-chan berpikir Len itu shota ya? Len itu sangat peka jika dikatai shota walaupun orang itu mengatakan nya dalam hati pasti Len dapat mengetahuinya saking peka-nya"Jelas Mikuo-kun gak panjang, gak lebar.

"O-oh"Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untuk penjelasan Mikuo tadi.

"Baiklah kita kembali ke pelajaran!" Perintah Luka-sensei.

"Haaaa'iiiii"Ucap seluruh kelas (min Len, Rin & Mikuo) dengan malas. Dan aku masih bingung, memangnya siapa yang yang disukai Len dan membuat Len cemburu? jujur aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

(Skip Time~jam istirahat)(**Normal POV**)

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Oke, kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini dilain waktu"Ucap Luka-sensei menyudahi pelajarannya yaitu IPA , selama pelajaran yang terus diterangkan hanya tentang gurita dan tuna bahkan pelajaran yang dibicarakan selama sebulan ini hanya tentang tuna dan gurita.

"Sudah istirahat ya? Tadi itu pelajaran apaan sih, IPA pelajarannya, tapi yang dipelajarin cara memasak dan menikmati tuna dan gurita secara baik dan benar, aneh banget!"Gerutu pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ yang diikat _ponytail _namanya Kagamine Len."Biarlah mumpung istirahat, nanti keburu istirahat selesai lagi".

Baru saja pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba-

**BRAK**

_**TBC**_

**Yukirin: Yak! Segitu dulu deh soalnya otak lagi gak encer, dan aku juga masih ragu jadi gomen ya kalau pendek **

**Rin:GaJe pendek lagi! Niat gak sih lu jadi author!**

**Yukirin:Kau jahat sekali Rin-chan aku kan sudah berusaha aku masih ragu dengan dengan apa yang ku buat jadi gini deh**

**Len: Pada berisik dah! Gue jadi kalah terus nih main lost saga **

**Yukirin: Emang masih zaman nya lost saga ya? Lagian bukannya emang pada dasarnya lu gak jago main game**

**Len: Wah ngerendahin lo ye?!**

**Yukirin: Gue gak ngerendahin kok emeng elo nya aja yang lebih rendah daripada gue!**

**Rin: Udah -udah, yang penting RnR ya minna!**

**Len: RnR ya, untuk author gak bener kita ini**

**Yukirin: RnR ya minna aku updatenya setiap 1 minggu sekali dan aku bakal panjangin deh cerita yang selanjutnya, bagi yang silent reader ga di review juga gak pa-pa**


	2. Chapter 2:Taman di atap sekolah!

**Friend That Change My Life**

**Yukirin:hola~ author GaJe balik lagi nih~ dan makasih bagi yang nge-fav, follow ataupun review, balesan reviewnya dibawah ok?.**

**Len:berisik dah lu thor!**

**Yukirin:Thor! Emang lu kira gue avenger apa? **

**Rin:UDAH!LU BERDUA BISA GA SIH? TENANG SEHARI AJA?!**

**Len/Yukirin:enggak bisa.**

**Rin:(Demon mode: on)Coba lu berdua ngomong gitu sekali lagi.**

**Len/Yukirin:ampuni kami Rin-himesama*sambil sujud syukur(?)*.**

**Rin: Ya udah! Nih Len baca disclaimer!author baca warning nya!**

**Len:Ha'i himesama ehem-**

_**Disclaimer:Vocaloid milik semua orang yang memiliki elektronik bermerek Yamaha#PLAK, tapi cerita GaJe ini milik author.**_

**Yukirin:Ehem-**

_**Warning:GaJe, typo maybe, alur kecepetan atau kelambatan dll.**_

_**~Happy reading minna~**_

**NORMAL POV**

**BRAK**

Karena suara itu lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ dan _tosca _menengok ke sumber suara, tapi saat itu juga para siswi mengerumuni 2 pemuda tadi.

"Hai!Len-kun,Mikuo-kun apa hobby mu?".

"Len-sama, Mikuo-sama kau akan ikut extrakulikuler apa?".

"Olahraga kesukaanmu apa?".

"Buah kesukaanmu apa?".

"Tipe cewekmu yang kayak gimana?"..

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum? Kalau belum maukah kau menjadi pacarku?".

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan oleh para siswi maniak itu. Tapi pemuda berambut tosca yang bernama Katsune Mikuo sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya justru dia bersikeras untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu karena dia juga penasaran dengan suara 'BRAK' tadi, sedangkan pemuda berambut _honeyblonde _walaupun ingin keluar dari kerumunan itu, dia Kagamine Len tidak sedingin temannya atau Mikuo itu, jadi dia mencari alasan untuk bisa keluar dari situ, tetapi dari sekian banyak alasan dia memilih-

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin kekantin bersama Mikuo"Ucap Len berharap mereka bisa menyerah.

"Kalau begitu aku yang mengantarmu ke kantin ya?".

"Tidak! Aku saja yang mengantarnya ke kantin".

"Enak saja, mana mungkin mereka mau diantarkan olehmu, ayo Len-kun, Mikuo-kun aku antar kalian ke kantin".

'Yah...keluar mulut harimau masuk mulut buaya'Pikir Len.

Sementara itu disumber terjadi nya suara 'BRAK' tadi-

**BRAK**

"Hei! Kau Hagamine Rin!"Bentak seorang gadis berambut _golden blonde _yang diurai dengan panjang sepinggang atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Akita Lili dia adalah kembaran Akita Neru.

"I-iya"Jawab gadis yang disebut Hagamine Rin dengan gugup, karena mereka pernah _membully_ dirinya. Karena waktu dia masih SMP, mereka sebelum bertemu dengan Teto dan Miku, Rin di_bully_ karena orang yang mereka suka menyukai dirinya(Yukirin:Lain kali akan aku ceritakan tentang pem-bully-an Rin, tapi kalau aku sudah ada ide#PLAK dan akan kubuat sadis biar Rin tersiksa muahahaha#PLAK).

"Kau tadi bicara apa dengan Len-kun dan Mikuo-kun?!"Tanya gadis _goldenblonde_ diikat kesamping yaitu Akita Neru dengan nada membentak.

"Ta-tadi m-mereka hanya me-mengajak berkenalan saja"Jawab Rin gugup.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu tapi kau jangan kegenitan ya, mereka baik padamu hanya karena kau duduk dekat dengan mereka kok"Ucap Lili dengan nada horor dan merendahkan.

"Karena kalau kegenitan sendiri kau tau akibatnya kan?"Ancam perempuan dengan rambut berwarna _magenta_ dikuncir dengan model _twinstail_ dan dibuat melingkar menyerupai bor yaitu Kasane Teto.

"I-ya"Jawab Rin ragu-ragu.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, ayo kita pergi"Ajak Neru kepada Lili, Teto dan Miku.

"Hah..."Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas lega karena dia hampir saja dalam bahaya atau di _bully._

**_Back to the boy side_**

''Hei! Kalian ini tidak pantas mengantarkan mereka berdua kekantin yang seharusnya mengantar mereka itu aku!"

Yak, disini keadaannya masih sama seperti tadi yaitu memperebutkan 2 murid baru sekaligus 2 idola baru.

"Ck, Len! Ayo kita kekantin"Ajak Mikuo dengan suara yang agak membentak.

"Tunggu! Kalau kalian berdua ingin kekantin siapa yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke kantin? Kalian kan belum pernah keliling sekolah ini"Tanya perempuan berambut tosca, kalian pasti tau dia siapa kan? Perempuan itu adalah Hatsune Miku.

.

.

.

Terjadi keheningan karena para siswi ingin mengantarkan 2 idola itu jadi mereka menunggu jawaban dari 2 idola.

.

.

.

.

.

CLING

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya bohlam dari kepala lelaki berambut_ honey blonde _yang diikat _ponytail _alias Kagamine Len.

"Mikuo, tadi Luka-sensei bilang kalau kita ingin keliling sekolah minta saja untuk diantarkan oleh Rin-chan kan?"Ucap Len sambil berharap semoga Mikuo mengerti mengapa dia memberikan alasan berdasarkan kebenaran(?) itu.

"Ya, tadi aku juga dengar, kalau begitu-''Mikuo yang mengerti maksud Len menggantung kaliamatnya lalu menghadap ke belakang dimana Rin berada dan menarik tangannya.

"Rin-chan, tadi Luka-sensei menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan kami kan?"Tanya Mikuo dengan muka yang serius ditambah dengan perkataan yang nadanya terkesan memaksa. Melihat itu, Miku yang menyukai Mikuo jadi cemburu karena tangan Rin dipegang oleh Mikuo.

"E-eh,umm...kalau tidak salah tadi Luka-sensei berpesan kepada ku untuk mengantar kalian keliling sekolah, mungkin?"Ucap Rin dengan pose berpikir. Tapi saat dia menoleh kan mukanya dan menghadap para siswi Rin langsung ingat ancaman dari geng _**Gold angel**_ tadi, Rin langsung menghadap ke Mikuo karena takut akan tatapan tajam dari geng _**Gold Angel.**_

"Ta-tapi kalau kalian ingin diantarkan ingin diantarkan oleh siswi yang lain aku juga tidak keberatan kok, la-lagipula banyak siswi yang ingin mengantarkan kalian kan?''Elak Rin sembari menggoyangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada-nya. Ucapan Rin barusanlah yang menghilangkan harapan Mikuo dan Len.

"Lihat! Rin memperbolehkan jadi aku saja ya? Yang mengantar kali-''Ucap seorang siswi.

"Ta-tapi tadi Luka-sensei menyuruh kami untuk keliling sekolah bersama Rin-chan, kita juga tidak bisa membantah perintah guru jadi kami kelilingnya diantar Rin-chan saja, iyakan Mikuo?"Potong Len(Yukirin:Kyaa, Len dipotong!|Len:Keluar dari naskah gak lu! Apa perlu gue panggil Rin yang pake Demon mode|Yukirin:Enggak makasih).

"Iya, ayo Rin tunjukan arahnya"Ucap Mikuo.

''Ha-ha'i"Jawab Rin, dia hanya bisa pasrah karena sudah skakmat.

(Di Koridor)

"Hah...untung saja kau mau menemani kami Rin-chan, kalau tidak kami pasti sudah dimangsa(?) oleh para siswi yang mungkin mulai sekarang akan membuat _Len's_ atau _Mikuo's fanclub"_ Ucap Len.

"Arigattou ne Rin-chan"Ucap Mikuo.

"Um!doitta... tapi aku jadi takut kalau fans kalian akan mem-_bully_ ku setelah ini"Ucap Rin tapi dengan nada yang lebih mirip bisikan pada kalimat setelah _doitta._

"Em? Tadi kau bilang apa Rin-chan?"Tanya Len karena ia tidak mendengar kalimat yang volume-nya berupa bisikan tadi.

"Ie, nanemonai"Jawab Rin dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Hei,Len! Mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi kedokter THT, masa kau tidak mendengar tadi Rin bilang kalau Rin takut di-_bully _oleh fans kita hanya karena mengantarkan kita keliling sekolah"Ejek Mikuo.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau mengantarkan kami keliling sekolah, apa salahmu?"Tanya Len yang sama sekali tidak mengerti, karena dia bodoh#**BOOM***author di tembak pake bazooka sama Len*.

"Len, kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? _Bully_ itu bisa karena dendam, iseng atau cemburu, tapi kalau dalam kasus Rin sepertinya karena cemburu, kalau tidak salah sih''Jelas Mikuo sekaligus mengejek Len.

"Mou! Mikuo kau tidak usah mengejek ku juga dong!".

"Iya iya, dan kau tidak usah takut di-bully Rin-chan, kalau iya kau di-_bully_ bilang saja pada kami, karena kalaupun kau di-_bully _sebagiannya salah kami juga karena sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan kami padahal kau sempat menolak, secara tidak langsung sih, tapi setelah kau mengatakan ini aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau tadi sempat menolak ajakan kami"Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum bodoh#PLAK maaf maksud author sambil tersenyum tipis tapi _gentle._

"Hontouni? Arigattou Mikuo-kun"Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum tulus dan siapa yang menyangka, setelah Mikuo mengatakan itu Rin merasa seperti tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan _**Gold Angel.**_ Ternyata diantara percakapan itu Len terus cemburu karena Rin tersenyum kepada Mikuo.

"Ah! Sudah sampai kantin ayo kita duduk disitu"Ajak Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang kosong."Ayo"Jawab Mikuo dan Len. Setelah mereka duduk seorang pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?"Tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku mau sup negi dan jus negi"Pesan Mikuo yang keberadaan makanannya agak diragukan(?)

"Roti bakar dengan selai pisang dan jus pisang"Pesan Len.

"Aku...salad dan parfait jeruk"Pesan Rin(Yukirin;APA?! RIN DI PESAN?!*if u know what i mean*|Len/Rin:HENTAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!).

"Baiklah tunggu 10 menit ya"Ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Rin, memangnya kau sedang diet ya? Harusnya kau makan yang banyak soalnya dadamu itu kan masih ra-"

BLETAK(?)

"Len no baka!"Seru Mikuo seusai menjitak Len. Rin hanya menundukan muka nya karena malu ada yang bilang dadanya rata, yah walaupun ini bukan yang pertama sih.

(10 menit kemudian)

Pesanan sudah diantarkan dan sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol 1 sama lain.

"Oh! Sedikit lagi waktu istirahat selesai kuharap kita sempat pergi ke tempat 'itu' ''Ucap Rin.

''Tempat apa?"Tanya Len.

"Hi-mit-su"Jawab Rin sambil menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya dan menutup mata kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang dagu Rin. Mikuo dan Len sempat merona karena pose Rin barusan.

* * *

(Setelah makan)**Rin POV**

"Hayaku! Len kau lambat sekali!" Ejek ku.

"Mou, Rin-chan kau tidak bilang kalau untuk sampai ke tempat 'itu' kita harus naik tangga sampai ke lantai paling atas padahal sekolah ini saja sampai 8 tingkat"Gerutu Len.

"Perbanyak gerak sedikit bicara akan membuatmu lebih cepat sampai ke atas"Balasku tak peduli.

"Ayo cepat Len!"Perintah Mikuo. Loh Mikuo bukannya tadi ada di samping Len ya? Kok sekarang dia tidak ada.

"Waa, Mikuo! Kok kau tiba-tiba ada didepan Rin"Teriak Len. Eh? Di depanku? aku menengok ke belakangku karena posisiku ini menghadap ke Len yang ada di belakangku, dan Mikuo sudah ada di ujung tangga ini.

"Uwaaa, Mikuo-kun! kok kau bisa ada di sana?!"Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Eh? Aku kan hanya mengikuti saranmu 'perbanyak gerak sedikit bicara' kan?"Jawab Mikuo dengan santainya.

"Oh"Jujur aku tidak menyangka kalau Mikuo bisa berlari secepat itu, bahkan aku tidak melihatnya melewati ku, angin-nya saja tidak terasa"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi yang kedua sampai ke sana"Lanjutku lalu berlari ke arah Mikuo.

"Aku tidak setuju!"Teriak Len yang tidak terlalu kuhiraukan. Saat aku menoleh ke sampingku sudah ada Len, hmm situasi kayak begini mungkin bisa kumanfaatkan hehehe.

"Jadi kau mau lomba?"Tantangku, berharap agar Len mau masuk dalam kejebakanku.

"Boleh"Jawab Len dengan senyum menantang.

"Kalau aku menang kau harus jadi pelayanku selama 1 minggu dimulai dari besok bagaimana?"Tawar ku sambil terus berlari.

"Oke, kalau aku menang belikan aku pisang 5 kg selama seminggu!"Tawarnya, hmm aku bisa dalam bahaya kalau sampai kalah aku bisa kena kanker (kantong kering), tapi kan lumayan, aku bisa menjadikan dia pelayanku kalau dia kalah jadi-

"DEAL"Ucap ku dan Len bersamaan. Tinggal, kira-kira 30 anak tangga lagi tapi Len 2 tangga di depanku ini gawat!'aku harus melakukan sesuatu emmmm, Ah! Tadi Len dan Mikuo sempat bengong sesaat saat aku menaruh telunjuk di bibir dengan mata yang ditututp sebelah kalau ku coba sekarang itu 'mungkin' akan memberiku kesempatan, tapi tentunya kalau ini tidak berhasil itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan nanti aku ditertawakan lagi, tapi aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, kuharap ini berhasil!

"LEN!"Panggilku dan seperti yang kuduga dia menengokan kepalanya ke arahku. Tanpa aba-aba lagi kupasang poseku seperti saat dikantin tadi dan pucuk dicinta wulan pun tiba dia bengong sesaat dan memelankan larinya. INI KESEMPATANKU!. Aku mengencangkan lariku, saat aku berada 5 tangga didepannya dia mulai sadar dari bengongnya tadi dan berusaha membalapku. Sudah terlambat Kagamine Len, 1 tangga lagi dan...

"YATTA!"Seru ku atau lebih tepatnya teriak sih.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah Hagamine Rin, aku malu berteman denganmu Len kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Rin-chan"Ejek Mikuo, tapi tetap dengan nada datar.

"Enak saja! tadi Rin berbuat curang tahu! Dia mengalihkanku!"Bantah Len.

"Tapi di lomba singkat tadi(?) tidak ada peraturankan?"Balas Mikuo.

"Hahaha, Mikuo-kun benar! lagipula itu kan salahmu sendiri kenapa kau malah mau dialihkan"Ucapku, ya kalau aku tidak mendukung Mikuo dalam saat begini gimana kalo dia kalah bacot? Nanti disuruh beli pisang 5 kg selama seminggu lagi! Bisa-bisa aku kena kanker (kantong kering).

"Tapi kan-"

"Udah-udah nanti istirahatnya keburu selesai, ayo!"Ajakku.

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu itu dan dibalik pintu itu sebenarnya hanya bagian atap yang kudekor jadi terlihat seperti taman. Disana kutaruh 20 atau mungkin 40 puluh pot bunga dengan tumbuhan yang berbeda-beda setiap pot nya lalu kuletakan pot-pot itu di pinggir atap, 6 meja taman yang ukurannya cukup besar yang ada payung nya dan juga masing-masing meja punya 4 kursi kecuali 1 meja yang lebih kecil dari yang lainnya, hanya ada 2 kursi di meja itu. Meja dan kursi itu bisa dibilang lebih bagus dari yang lainnya aku juga sengaja menaruh meja dan kursi 'spesial' itu di tempat yang paling 'strategis' yaitu di dekat pagar pembatas yang menghadap hutan. Hutan itu juga tidak menakutkan, justru terlihat indah apalagi kalau dilihat dari tempat tinggi seperti in,i ditengah hutan itu juga ada danau, sepertinya sih, soalnya kalau dari atas terlihat seperti danau, tapi aku belum pernah ke danau itu, aku sudah coba beberapa kali tapi tidak pernah kutemukan danau itu.

"Waw, tempat ini seperti taman saja"Puji Len.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau disekolah ini ada taman di atapnya"Ucap Mikuo yang lebih terdengar seperti pujian di telingku.

"Hehehe, siapa dulu dong yang membuat nya".

"Memang kau yang membuat taman kecil ini? Entah kenapa aku tidak yakin kalau kau yang membuat ini"Oh Len, memangnya siapa lagi hah?

"Tentu saja aku yang membuat ini! Saat pertama kali aku melihat atap ini tempatnya sangat kotor dan tak terurus karena itu aku menjadikannya taman kecil, bahkan tidak ada yang pernah datang kesini"Ucapku meyakinkan.

PUK

"Kau hebat ya, membuat tempat tak terurus dan tidak dipedulikan oleh siapa pun jadi seperti ini, kalau Len atau aku datang kesini sebelum kau mengubah tempat ini pasti tempatnya malah jadi makin buruk"Ucap Mikuo sambil menepuk kepalaku, aku merasakan mukaku memanas dan membalas perkataan Mikuo hanya dengan senyuman malu.

"Hei Mikuo! Tidak seharusnya kau main menepuk kepala orang tanpa seizin pemilik kepala(?)!"Bentak Len. Kok jadi dia yang komplen, kepala ku(?) aja gak masalah, kok jadi dia yang ngatur.

"E-eh? gomen Rin-chan, udah kebiasaan sih nepok kepala Len cuman kalau Len yang kutepok pasti lebih kencang lagi atau lebih tepatnyasih kujitak".

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Len-kun nya saja yang berlebihan"Ucapku sambil sedikit menyindir Len. Len sendiri sih hanya cemberut karena perkataan ku tadi.

**TING TONG TENG TONG**

"Sudah bel, ayo kita masuk kekelas!"Ajaku dan disambut anggukan dari mereka.

Kami sudah ada dikelas sekitar 20 menit yang lalu dan sekarang sudah ada guru yang mengajar didepan. Sejak tadi kami masuk kekelas seluruh pasang mata melihat kami ada yang memandang Len dan Mikuo dengan efek bling-bling dan ada yang menatap ku dengan tatapan benci, cemburu dan sebagainya, memangnya aku salah ya? Kan tadi aku memang sudah dititipi pesan oleh Luka-sensei, bahkan Luka-sensei mengatakannya didepan kelas untuk mengantar kan Len dan Mikuo keliling sekolah. Mereka masih saja menatap ku dengan _deathglare, _uhh gimana sih gurunya! Ga perhatian banged sama anak muridnya. Biar saja deh, nanti juga balik lagi situasinya kesemula, walau aku punya firasat buruk.

* * *

(Sepulang sekolah) Normal POV

Pemuda berambut Hijau tosca pendek dan pemuda berambut honeyblonde yang di-ponytail terlihat sedang menghampiri meja seorang gadis yang juga berambut honeyblonde tapi rambutnya diikat 2 kebawah dengan pita putih, di poni-nya ada jepitan yang dibuat bertautan 1 sama lain sehingga terlihat seperti huruf X dan juga mamakai kacamata. Mereka sedang ada di kelas yang cukup ramai karena bel baru saja berbunyi jadi mereka semua masih mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

"Hei, Rin-chan! Pulang bareng yuk!"Ajak pemuda berambut honeyblonde. Namanya Len Kagamine.

"Boleh! Tapi Len-kun, memangnya rumah mu dan Mikuo-kun dimana?"Tanya gadis berambut honeyblonde yang dipanggil Rin nama nya adalah Rin Kagamine.

"Aku dan Mikuo baru saja pindah ke apartement dan dikamar yang sama-"Jawab Len.

"Nama apartementnya adalah Apartement VocaVoca"Potong pemuda berambut tosca, namanya adalah Mikuo Katsune.

"Oh, kebetulan aku juga tinggal di Apartement itu"Ucap Rin, lalu berdiri sembari mengambil tas miliknya"Ayo cepat! Aku ada urusan nanti jadi harus bergegas"Lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan dari kedua pemuda itu.

Lalu mereka berjalan keluar kelas, dan tanpa mereka sadari para siswi terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan cemburu.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Rin, tapi kau tidak melakukan apa yang kami harapkan jadi jangan salahkan kami jika kami bertindak lebih jauh"Gumam gadis berambut goldenblonde dengan gaya diikat kesamping setingi-tingginya(?) lalu menyeringai dengan tatapan mirip pembunuh di film-film horor.

**TBC**

**Yukirin:Yak! karena saya udah ada cerita cuman tinggal diupdate aja saya updatenya 1 hari lebih cepat deh dan Tepat seperti janji saya, saya akan memanjangkan chapter ini**

**Rin/Len:GAK BEDA JAUH!CUMAN DIPANJANGIN DIKIT DOANG!**

**Yukirin:Gomen ya~~soalnya kalo kutulis lebih dari ini endingnya nanti gak ngegantung**

**Rin/Len:JUSTRU BAGUS!**

**Yukirin:Aku pengennya ngegantung*pasang tampang watados***

**Rin:Haduh...alur nya juga kelambatan, endingnya alurnya kecepetan! Masa udah 2 chap tapi belom ganti hari!**

**Yukirin:Emangnya iya?* ngecek cerita lagi * hehehe, iya ya aku bahkan ga sadar**

**Len:Dasar Author tulul(?)**

**Yukirin:Bahasa gw tuh! Jadi anak sering kopas banged sih lu!**

**Len:Bodo mamat**

**Yukirin:Noh kan Copy lagi!**

**Rin:UDAH!**

**Len:Apaan sih lu! Berisik banged**

**Rin:Elu tuh yang berisik**

**Yukirin:(yandere mode: on) udah jangan berantem lagi mendingan bales review sono (pasang senyum titan)**

**Rin/Len: Ha'i Yukirin-Himesama *sujud-sujud***

**Len+Rin:Kata Yukirin karena review nya cuman 2 jadi balesnya disini aja ya!**

**Kuro Rei-chan:**

**Makasih fict GaJe ku udah dibilang bagus**

**kasih tahu gak ya si Lennya kenapaXD**

**silahkan dan makasih udah fav dan follow**

**Vermiehans:**

**Makasih fict abalku ini dibilang bagus, maaf kalau pairnya gak terlalu sesuai keinginnan (0v0)V, bukan cuma segitiga malahan aku memikirkan cinta segi limaXD**

**Iya nih! si Luka gak becus jadi guruXD#digampar pake tuna beku#**

**ini updatenya^^**


	3. Chapter 3:Kaiko-san

**Friend That Change my Life**

**Yukirin:Hai minna! Saya balik lagi untuk berbagi cerita!**

**Len:GaJe dah lu!**

**Yukirin:*cuek*Sory lama update gara-gara WiFi nya error gara-gara ujan**

**Rin:Nasib lu Len dikacangin sama si author**

**Len:...**

**Yukirin:Eh? Kacang? Tadi gue udah abisin soalnya gue laper**

**Rin+Len:Sweatdrop**

**Yukirin:Yosh! Mari kita mulai! Oi Len kamu baca disclaimer, Rin kamu baca warningnya ya! Nanti aku beliin jus jeruk sama pisang coklat yang ada di sekolah aku deh!**

**Len:Oke! Ehem-**

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya semua orang yang punya elektronik bermerek Yamaha#PLAK tapi cerita lebay dan GaJe ini milik Author sepenuhnya**_

**Rin:Ehem-**

_**Warning:GaJe, typo, typo(s), OOC, abal, lebay**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

NORMAL POV

Hari terasa indah pagi ini, semua orang sedang melakukan aktivitas nya masing-masing seperti bekerja atau bersekolah tapi ada juga yang melewatkan pagi yang indah ini begitu saja tanpa meikmati udara yang cerah, mereka menikmati pagi yang cerah ini hanya untuk meringkuk diatas kasur. Contohnya adalah 2 mahluk yang tinggal dididalam 1 apartement, tapi tenang saja mereka itu sesama jenis jadi tidak mungkin mereka melakukan sesuatu selama dikamar ini, yah kecuali jika mereka sudah tidak normal lagi tentunya XD#PLAK.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk kedalam kamar itu dan mengenai wajah salah satu 2 mahluk itu atau lebih tepatnya 2 orang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terkena sinar matahari itu mulai merasa tidurnya terganggu lalu pemuda itupun bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, rambutnya yang berwarna_ honeyblonde_ jadi berantakan matanya yang beriris kan _azure_ nampak tidak bercahaya dan sayu karena kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Ia terus saja menyapu pemandangan disekitarnya, lalu ia berhenti menatap sekitar kamarnya setelah ia melihat pemandangan disamping kanannya, ada kasur teman sekamarnya beserta pemuda berambut hijau_ tosca_ disitu yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, lalu ia memutar kepalanya lagi tapi kali ini kearah kiri dimana disitu ada laci dan lampu kecil diatasnya dan juga jam wekernya. Mata pemuda itu langsung membulat sesaat ia melihat kearah jam, jarum pada jam menunjukan bahwa saat ini jam-

"Oh tidak! Sekarang sudah jam 6.46 sedangkan bel masuk sekolah jam 07.00!"Teriak pemuda itu histeris, sebut saja dia adalah Len Kagamine. Len langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari kearah ranjang teman _tosca_ nya itu, lalu menggoncang tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Ini gawat! Kita terlambat sekolah! Ayo cepat bangun"Seru Len kepada temannya itu atau biasa dipanggil Mikuo Katsune. Pemuda itu lalu bangun dan dengan santai nya dia beranjak kekamar mandi sambil membawa handuk tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang masih memasang tampang histeris.

"Len no baka! Kalau sudah telat ya siap-siap dong, oh iya aku mandi duluan aku juga hanya memberikan mu waktu lima menit untuk mandi kalau kau tidak selesai juga aku akan berangkat duluan"Ancam Mikuo lalu masuk kamar mandi.

"HAH?! MIKUO JAHAT! GAK SETIA KAWAN!"Seru Len sambil meniru gaya menangis anak-anak.

"POKOKNYA AKU GAK SETUJU!"Seru Len lagi lalu langsung mengambil handuknya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi dan-

"MIKUO! AKU JUGA MAU MANDI JADI KITA MANDI BARENG!"Teriak Len sambil membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi yang sebenarnya dikunci tapi langsung roboh karena Len.

"Len! Aku ini masih normal! Sono cepat kelu-"

BYUR

"ar"Omongan Mikuo dipotong oleh Len karena Len langsung loncat ke dalam bak. Len sendiri hanya nyengir kuda.

"LEN!''

"AMPUN!"

''TIDAK DA AMPUN BAGIMU! SHOTA!''

* * *

Rin POV

Hai! Balik lagi ke pov ku hehehe.

Aku baru saja berangkat sekolah, saat aku keluar dari kamar apartement ku aku langsung mengangkat tanganku sedada dan melihat jam berbentuk jeruk milikku. Hem... Bel masuk sekolah masih 15 menit lagi untuk sampai kesekolah aku membutuhkan waktu 8-10 menit karena jarak apartement ku dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan tenaga yang tidak kumaksimalkan karena aku takut sesampainya disana aku di-bully. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku di-bully itu tentunya karena kemarin 2 murid sekaligus 2 idola baru, seharian selalu bersamaku, jadi kan kalau aku masuk tepat pada bel sekolah aku tidak akan di-bully karena hari ini jam pertamanya adalah Kaiko-sensei, Kaiko-sensei itu selalu tepat waktu dan biasanya hanya terlambat kalau ada rapat dadakan saja ia terlambat masuk dan dia juga kuanggap kaka sendiri karena sebenarnya aku punya kakak namanya Lenka, Lenka cukup akrab dengan Kaiko-sensei sahabat malah! Karena memang sahabat sejak kecil. Sekarang Lenka-nee dan Kaiko-sensei tinggal di apartement juga, hanya saja apartement itu dekat dengan tempat kuliah mereka.

Tanpaku sadari ternyata aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, aku kembali melihat kearah jam tanganku dan waktu bel masuk sekolah masih 5 menit lagi kelasku ada dilantai 2 jadi kuharap perjalanan menuju ke lantai 2 bisa memakan waktu 4 atau 5 menit. Aku terus berjalan ke arah kelas ku yang ada di lantai 2, aku sudah ada didepan pintu kelas ku, sedangkan bel masuk belum berbunyi juga aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku lagi, mukaku langsung berhiaskan senyuman senang.

"5"

.

"4"

.

"3"

.

"2"

.

"1''

.

"0"

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Yes! Bel berbunyi tepat pada hitung mundur ku selesai.

"Loh? Hagamine-chan? Kenapa masih ada disini?"Tanya seseorang yang sekarang ada disampingku, aku tersentak karena kaget lalu kuperhatikan orang yang tadi menanyaiku rambutnya yang berwarna _deep ocean_(mungkin) sebahu dengan iris senada dan memakai syal, ini-

"A-Ah, Kaiko-sensei! Ano... Aku hanya melamun sebentar karena memikirkan... Err, ulangan! Ya ulangan sejarah minggu depan! Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak begitu kumengerti, hehehe"Jelasku yang 100% bohong tentunya, karena aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa aku menunggu didepan pintu ini karena takut di-bully ya kan?.

"Oh! Ulangan itu ya? Baru saja aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu tentang ulangan itu"Ucap Kaiko-sensei.

"Memangnya apa pengumumannya Kaiko-sensei?"Tanyaku.

"Jangan terlalu formal, aku kan sahabat kakakmu panggil saja aku Kaiko-san kecuali kalau di kelas tentunya, kamu masuk saja dulu nanti akan sensei umukan apa pengumumannya"Perintah Kaiko-sensei.

"Ha'i"Jawabku, akupun masuk dan duduk di tempat ku yang biasa yaitu dipojok kelas, aku melewati bangku Mikuo dan Len yang kosong bahkan tidak ada tasnya, hmmm mereka kemana ya?.

Setelah aku duduk Kaiko-sensei menjelaskan bahwa-"Anak-anak, karena minggu besok ada rapat penting, acara menginap anak kelas 11 dan 12 (Yukirin:Ceritanya nih disini masih pada kelas 10) dan lomba kecerdasan kelas 11-12 dengan sekolah lain jadi-"

BRAK

Penjelasan Kaiko-sensei terpotong karena ada orang yang membuka pintu dengan keras, otomatis semua orang yang ada dikelas langsung menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Gomennasai sensei! Kami terlambat!"Ucap pemuda yang berparas mirip denganku, itu kan Len.

BELETAK(?)

"Kau tidak boleh bicara kepada yang lebih tua sambil teriak-teriak!"Seru pemuda berambut tosca dengan iris yang senada, namanya Katsune Mikuo sambil masih mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menjitak Len, ini hanya aku atau memang ada asap bekas memukul Len ditangan Mikuo.

"Aduh... Tapi kau tidak harus menjitakku juga kan?!"Keluh Len sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hihihi, sudah tidak apa-apa, cepat duduk ke tempat masing-masing, ada yang ingin sensei umumkan"Perintah Kaiko-sensei, Kaiko-sensei memang baik dia jarang sekali marah. Len dan Mikuo duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Kaiko-sensei kembali menjelaskan.

"Baik, seperti apa yang tadi sensei bilang, karena minggu depan ada rapat, acara menginap serta lomba untuk anak kelas 11-12 jadi kelas 10 akan diliburkan seminggu lalu soal ulangan sejarah minggu depan, ulangan itu terpaksa ditunda dan akan diberitahukan kapan akan dilaksanakan ulangan itu sesegera mungkin"Jelas Kaiko-sensei yang disambut teriakan murid-murid kecuali aku dan Mikuo karena kami ini anaknya sama-sama kalem.

"Nah, sekarang buka buku sejarah kalian halam-"

BRAK

Lagi-lagi omongan Kaiko-sensei terpotong, kali ini oleh Luka-sensei.

"Kaiko-chan, aku...hah...lupa..hah memberi tahu mu kalau ada rapat lagi nanti setelah jam istirahat"Jelas Luka-sensei yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Oh... Baiklah nanti aku akan datang"Jawab Kaiko-sensei yang sepertinya berusaha untuk tetap bersabar. Setelah itu Luka-sensei keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya.

"Nah, anak-an"

BRAK

Dan pintu kelas kami sepertinya sudah mulai goyah karena di buka dengan paksa secara terus-menerus.

"Ups, maaf mengganggu dan membanting pintu tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar Kaiko-chan, ini penting"Ucap Sonika-sensei, yang dibalas anggukan dari Kaiko-sensei, setelah beberapa menit Kaiko-sensei kembali masuk.

"Anak-anak buka hala-"

BRAK

Semua murid memandang kearah pintu kelas yang skrupnya mulai berjatuh-jatuhan.

"Ohayou minn- loh? Ah! Gomen aku salah masuk kelas, hehehe"Ucap IA-sensei lalu pergi keluar dan menutup pintu yang miring karena dibanting terus. Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kaiko-sensei dia hanya menutup matanya dengan alis yang saling bertautan dan mukanya kelihatan merah karena marah oh! Dan juga Kaiko-sensei masih tersenyum hanya saja senyumannya sekarang terlihat mengerikan.

"Nah, anak anak buka buku halaman-"Ucap Kaiko-sensei dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, seperti sedang meredam amarah.

BRAK

"Hahaha hik...kau tidak akan...hik...bisa menangkapku...hik.. Meito-kyun~"Ucap seorang wanita berambut brunette yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahunan sambil berlari-lari dan memegang botol sake, namanya Meiko-sensei lalu disusul dengan pria yang mirip dengan Meiko-sensei dengan keadaan yang sama yaitu memegang botol sake dan mabuk sambil mengejar Meiko-sensei.

"Graar...hik...aku akan ...hik...menagkapmu..hik..."Ucap Meito-sensei.

Mereka berdua terus saja bermain kejar-kejaran memutari kelas, banyak murid yang sweatdrop karena tingkah sensei mereka dan juga pintu yang sudah roboh. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung sampai sensei-sensei yang lain datang dan menenangkan mereka berdua. Setelah mereka pergi-

"Hah... Anak-anak buka buku kalian halaman-"

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"YEAYYY!"Teriak para murid min-Len, aku, Mikuo. Kaiko-sensei hanya pundung dipojokan, aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Er- kita ke kantin yuk"Ajak Len yang sepertinya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"I-iya"Jawabku ragu.

"Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar"Usul Mikuo.

"Ayo, tapi..."Ucapku yang sengaja ku beri jeda.

"Tapi?"Tanya Len dan Mikuo bersamaan.

"Kita ajak Kaiko-san juga ya? Aku kasihan dia dari tadi ucapan Kaiko-san terpotong karena kejadian aneh tadi"Saranku.

"Boleh! Tunggu, tadi kau bilang Kaiko-san?"Tanya Len.

"Yah...sebenarnya Kaiko-sensei itu adalah sahabat kakakku jadi dia juga sering datang ke apartementku"Jelasku.

"Aku baru tahu kamu punya kakak"Ucap Mikuo.

Aku menghela nafas lalu-"Kakakku dan Kaiko-san itu sahabat dan masih kuliah, mereka berdua tinggal di apartement dekat kuliahnya"Jelasku yang dibalas dengan kata 'oh' dari Len dan Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu ayo ajak Kaiko-sensei"Ajak Mikuo.

"Kaiko-san"Panggilku begitu sampai di depan meja guru.

"Hm? Ah! Rin-chan, ada apa?"Tanya Kaiko-san padaku.

"Sekarangkan sudah bel istirahat, apa Kaiko-sensei mau makan bersama kita?"Tanya Len yang langsung to the point.

"Hm... Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi apa kalian mau makan makanan bekal yang kubuat karena aku buat lebih pagi ini, bagaimana?"Tanya Kaiko-san.

"Tentu saja!"Jawabku, lalu kami pergi keluar kelas.

"Ne~ Rin! Kita makan nya ditempat 'itu' saja yuk!"Seru Len.

"Tempat 'itu' apa?"Tanyaku, karena penjelasan yang diberikan menurutku kurang.

"Maksud Len tempat yang kemarin kau tunjukan itu"Jawab Mikuo yang main nyambung aja.

"Eh? Tempat apa?"Kini giliran Kaiko-san yang bertanya.

"Oh! Tempat yang itu ya?"Tanyaku riang yang dibalas anggukan dari Mikuo dan Len.

"Mou! Kalian ngomongin tempat apa sih?"Tanya Kaiko-san.

"Nanti Kaiko-san juga tahu! Hehehe"Jawabku.

(5 menit kemudian)

"Mou Rin-chan! Kita mau kemana sih?"Tanya Kaiko-san, kami tadi sudah keruang guru bersama Kaiko-san untuk mengambil bekal dan sekarang kami ada di tangga menuju tempat yang kami tuju.

"Ini sudah sampai Kaiko-san"Ujarku lalu membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah.

"Hmm tempat ini... Ternyata kalian tahu juga"Ujar Kaiko-san.

"Heh? Kaiko-san memangnya pernah kesini?"Tanyaku.

"Pernah sekali sih, tapi aku kira karena tempat ini begitu bagus jadi pasti ini tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun"Jawab Kaiko-san.

"Tentu saja tempat ini bagus, aku kan pintar mendekorasi"Pujiku pada diri sendiri.

"Hah? Memangnya kau yang mendekor tempat ini?"Tanya Kaiko-san tidak percaya, dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lalu kami memakan bekal yang dibawa Kaiko-san di salah satu meja taman berukuran sedang dengan empat kursi yang terletak ditengah taman kecil(?) ini.

(10 menit kemudian)(Yukirin:Gomen aku nyekip waktunya terus, abis ga ada ide lagi sih!=.=)

**Normal POV**

"Hah...kenyangnya...masakan Kaiko-sensei enak sekali!"Puji Len.

"Hihihi... Aku senang kalau kau suka, mungkin besok aku akan membuat bekal untuk kalian lagi"Ujar Kaiko.

"Eh? Besokan libur sampai Minggu lusa"Ucap Mikuo.

"Oh iya, aku lupa"Ucap Kaiko "Ah! Rin-chan kata Lenka-chan hari senin minggu depan maukah kalian pergi bersama kami ke Taman bermain VocaFun(Yukirin:Hehehe nama taman bermain yang terlintas di otakku)"Tanya Kaiko.

"Taman VocaFun ya... Lenka-nee juga ikut?"Tanya Rin.

"Iya, kalau Katsune-san dan Kagamine-san mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa karena Lenka-chan pasti senang bisa bertemu calon adik iparnya"Jelas Kaiko sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"A-APA?!"Teriak Rin, sedangkan Mikuo dan Len hanya bisa merona.

"Hihihi, yah pokoknya itulah, jadi bagaimana? Mau ikut tidak?"Tanya Kaiko.

"Yah... Karena aku dan Len tidak ada kerjaan minggu depan jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa"Jawab Mikuo.

"A-Aku sih karena akan bertemu Lenka-nee jadi aku ikut saja"Jawab Rin.

"Kalau begitu kita ketemuan didepan stasiun yang ada di seberang mall Sakuraloid(?)(Yukirin:..."=v=) jam setengah sepuluh, oke?"Kata Kaiko sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Ha'i"Jawab Rin, Mikuo dan Len bersamaan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yukirin:...**

**Len:Tumben si Yukirin jadi diem begini**

**Rin:Auk**

**Yuko(OC):Hai**

**Yuki(OC):Hai~**

**Yuko+Yuki:Kami OC author Yukirin dan kami ini kembar**

**Len+Rin:*sweatdrop***

**Yuki:Si Author lagi mikirin tentang fanfict baru yang bakal dia buat, tapi dia lagi mikirin kerangkanya dulu, kalo udah dia bakal taro imajinasinya di buku 'ideas for FFN' miliknya**

**Yuko:Ada 2 fanfict yang dia pikirin tapi tenang aja si author bakal selesin yang ini dulu baru fanfict yang baru katanya biar fict yang ini ga terlantar**

**Len+Rin:...**

**Yuko:Yuki, Rin, Len Ayo bantuin aku bales Riview! Katanya si author males bales lewat PM larena lagi gak mood**

* * *

**Kuro Rei-chan:**

**Hai lagi~**

**Iya si Rin terlalu hebat, Yukirin aja kamarnya beratakan bangedXD**

**Tenang aja pairnya tetep RinxLen (mungkinXD) kok tapi Yukirin pemikirannya ribet jadi nanti bakal ada cinta segi limaXD**

**Makasih reviewnya~**

**Korune ryu:**

**Masa sih fict Yukirin ini kawai dan bagus? Cius mi apa?#digampar karena lebay#**

**Iya ya harusnya Gold Demon ajaXD#gampared#**

**Iya aku usahakan Neru&Lily bisa bermain denganmuXD**

**Sesuai perkataan author Yukirin update 1 minggu sekali, jadi ini updatenya**

**CindyTKJ28:**

**Maaf ya kalau kisah sekolah itu mainstream, Yukirin juga sedang memikirkan fict barunya yang akan dia publish tapi fict yang selanjutnya akan diperdikit bagian kisah sekolahnya**

**Tenang aja akan Yukirin perbanyak RinxLen nya tapi dichapie berikutnya, Mikuo pastinya akan bersama YukirinXD#PLAK maksud Yukirin, nanti juga tahu**

**Makasih reviewnya**

**Kaede Hoshizora:**

**Maaf ya kalau banyak typo padahal Yukirin udah cek berarti harus cek mata nihXD**

**Kalau mau tahu pair nya nyan-nyan(?) harus baca ampe abisXD#PLAK**

**Pasti dilanjutin lah kalo gak dilanjutin kan mubazirXD, tapi Yukirin lanjutinnya tergantung review juga sih**

**Makasih repiuw nya~nyan**

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX:(Gara-gara namamu, Yukirin jadi inget kenangan Yukirin lagi nonton Fairy tail sebelum berhenti langganan animax)**

**Makasih Fict gak laku milik Yukirin dibilang hebat**

**Yukirin pasti lanjutin karena kalau nggak kan fict nya mubazirXD, tapi tergantung ripiuwnya juga sih hehehe**

**Shira Nagisa Rire:**

**Makasih udah dibilang bagus dan udah ngeriview! ini akan kuusahakan agar menjadi cinta yang rumit XD.**

* * *

**Makasih ripiuwnya**

**Yuko:Nah ayo ucapkan RnR Yukirin**

**Yukirin:*masang earphone***

**Yuki:Yukirin lagi gak mood karena kacamatanya rusak, malahan disekolah waktu jam pelajaran dia malah dengerin lagu(anak baik jangan meniru)**

**Yuko:Pokoknya begitulah, BTW RnR ya minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review or discontinuedXD**


	4. Chapter 4:Taman bermain!

**Friend That Change my Life**

**Yukirin:Gomen ya minna, aq telat banged update nya, gara-gara pas aq udah selesai nulis terus pengen di save malah gak bisa-bisa**

**Rin:Alasan!**

**Yukirin;Emang bener kok!**

**Yuko:Udah ya elah! Yuki! Bacain disclaimer!**

**Yuki:I-iya**

**Disclaimer:Yukirin gak punya Vocaloid beserta isinya**

**Yuko:Len baca warning!**

**Len:Kenapa gue?**

**Yuko:Karena gue nyuruh elo buat baca!**

**Len:I-i-iya**

**Warning:GaJe, typo, OOC, alur kepanjangan atau kependekan, humor mainstream dan garing dll**

**Yuko:Kami juga akan tampil dichapter ini lho!**

* * *

**9.20 AM Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"Hoaam"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde _beriris _azure_ yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjangnya yang berwarna orange dengan motis jeruk sambil berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Setelah merasa cukup gadis itu segera melirik ke arah jam wekernya matanya langsung membulat sempurna dan ia langsung berlari ke arah kalendernya.

"GAWAAAT!"Teriaknya lalu dengan segera ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

TING TONG

Baru saja gadis-Rin memegang knop pintu kamar mandinya tapi bel apartement nya malah berbunyi, lalu Rin berjalan ke arah pintu apartement nya.

CKLEK

"Iya, ada apa ya?"Tanya Rin. Di depan Rin ada pemuda yang berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dan memakai topi dan seragam seperti tukang pos pemuda itu terus saja menunduk sehingga mukanya tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Ada kiriman untukmu"Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibalut dengan kertas kado bermotifkan jeruk. Rin mengambil kotak itu lalu memperhatikan sekeliling kotak itu.

"Ini dari siap...a, eh? Orang tadi ke mana?"Tanya Rin sambil menengok ke kiri kanan, setelah merasa bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar sudah pergi Rin kembali masuk ke apartementnya. Didalam apartement Rin membuka kiriman itu dan menemukan surat dan tindakan selanjutnya ya pasti membacanya.

_Dear Rinny bunny honey sweety_(Yukirin:Panjang amet-_-)

_Rinrin kalo kamu nerima surat ini berarti kamu belum berangkat ke stasiun didepan mall sakura, aku benar kaan? Hehehe . Oh iya! Aku ingin kamu pakai baju yang aku kirimkan padamu untuk ke taman hari ini ya! Tidak ada penolakan dan satu lagi, tolong hubungi Kaiko untuk langsung pergi ke taman bermain saja, karena aku sedang masa tenggang jadi tidak bisa menghubunginya ok? Sampai jumpa di taman VocaFun._

_From your lovely Lenka-nee_

"Lenka-nee bisa meramal ya? Darimana dia tahu aku belum berangkat"Gumam

Rin setelah itu Rin langsung mengambil ponsel nya dan mencari nama 'Kaiko-san' di ponselnya.

* * *

**9.35 AM **

"Hah... Rin-chan dimana sih? Kok daritadi belum datang"Keluh seorang wanita berambut _deepblue_ dengan iris senada memakai tanktop biru tua yang dilapisi _blazer_ berwarna biru _sapphire _yang panjangnya hanya mencapai pinggang, berlengan panjang dan bagian bawahnya wanita itu memakai celana jeans dengan warna biru muda, dan jangan lupa syal yang selalu dililitkan nya di lehernya.

Di sebelah wanita itu ada 2 pemuda, yang satu rambutnya berwarna _honeyblonde_ diikat _ponytail_ kecil dan yang satu lagi berambut _tosca _dipotong pendek.

_Ano kousaten de~~_

_Minna ga moshi skip wo shite~~_

_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de~~_

_Te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara~~_

Tepat setelah wanita itu mengeluh ponselnya menerima panggilan dengan segera dia mengeluarkan ponsel flip berwarna biru miliknya dan menerima panggilan setelah membaca tulisan yang terpapar di ponselnya.

"Halo, Rin?"Ucap wanita itu membuka pembicaraan.

_"Ah, halo Kaiko-san, ano... Aku akan agak terlambat datang lalu tadi Lenka-nee mengirimi ku surat untuk menghubungi mu dan mengatakan untuk langsung ke Taman VocaFun saja"_Ucap Rin.

"Kok mendadak sih?"

_"Aku juga baru tahu barusan, nee Kaiko-san apa Len dan Mikuo sudah datang?"_

"Sudah datang kok! Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau sudah mulai menyadari bahwa kau menyukai mereka atau salah satu dari mereka?"

_"E-enggak kok! Aku menanyakan itu karena jika mereka berdua belum datang aku akan menghubungi mereka!"_

"Iya iya, kau siap-siap nya dipercepat ya, hari sudah makin siang, nanti Tamannya keburu penuh"

_"Iya, sampai nanti"_

_Tut tut tut _

Klik

"Ada apa Kaiko-san"Tanya pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ di_ponytail_ kecil dengan iris berwarna _azure_ yaitu Len Kagamine. Dia mengenakan baju kaos putih yang dilapisi semacam jaket tipis tanpa lengan dan tanpa kancing, untuk bawahanya dia memakai celana jeans hitam, lalu dilehernya ada _headset_ berwarna putih dengan bintang warna kuning ditengahnya dan dipinggiranya warnanya hitam. Untuk sepatu dia memakai sepatu sport warna putih hitam.

"Tadi Rin menelpon"

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Rin?"Sekarang giliran pemuda berambut _tosca_ disebelahnya yang bertanya alias Mikuo Hatsune. Dia memakai hoodie tanpa lengan dengan kaos sebagai dalamannya, dia mengenakan celana berwarna hijau tua yang agak gombrang(?). Mikuo memakai sepatu bot yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan hijau dipinggiranya.

"Kita disuruh untuk langsung ke taman VocaFun"Jawab Kaiko sembari berjalan ke arah penjualan tiket.

"JADI MAKSUDMU RIN TIDAK IKUT?!"Teriak Len dan Mikuo secara berbarengan.

"Kok kalian jadi panik begitu? Rin tetap ikut kok hanya saja kakaknya menyuruh kita untuk ke taman VocaFun tanpa alasan, lalu Rin sedang bersiap-siap dan akan datang telat"Jelas Kaiko yang dijawab 'oooh' oleh mereka berdua.

"Kalian sebegitu sukanya ya pada Rin-chan?"Lanjut Kaiko.

"Bu-bukan begitu, kami kan sebagai teman yang baik dan senang menolong wajib mengetahui keadaan masing-masing, ya kan Mikuo?"Elak Len padahal mukanya sudah merona begitu.

"I-iya"Jawab Mikuo sambil menaikan tudung hoodienya untuk menutupi mukanya yang merona.

"Iya iya"Ujar Kaiko lalu mereka bertiga menaiki kereta yang sudah datang ke stasiun dengan tujuan ke taman VocaFun.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah"Aku sedang berlari dikerumunan orang-orang karena aku belum menemukan teman-temanku.

"Rin-chan! Disini!"Panggil seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku langsung saja aku menengokan kepalaku kearah suara itu dan menemukan Len, Mikuo Kaiko-san, Lenka-nee dan err tukang pos?

Kulihat Lenka-nee memakai tanktop hitam dan baju berwarna orange yang kelihatan kebesaran dan bagian bahunya kelihatan. Lenka-nee memakai rok hitam yang terdiri atas tiga lapis, untuk sepatu Lenka-nee hanya menggunakan sepatu sport berwarna putih dengan garis oranye dan seperti biasa Lenka-nee mengikat rambutnya yang berwarna _honeyblonde_ sepertiku dengan model _ponytail._

"Wah, seperti dugaanku kau sangat manis mengenakan itu!"Seru Lenka-nee sembari memelukku.

Jadi maksud dari 'mengenakan itu' adalah baju dress yang panjangnya sampai 10 centi diatas lutut berwarna putih mendekati krem, disetiap pinggirannya ada tali berwarna merah. Bagian dada dress itu terbelah dan dibawah dada ada tali warna merah juga dan ujung dari tali tersebut kuikat dibagian punggung, bagian tangannya agak mengembung lalu rompi yang dibiarkan tidak dikancingi berwarna coklat dengan kancing beebentuk hati berwarna merah. Tapi rambutku tetap seperti biasa diikat 2 kebawah dan tetap memakai kacamata.

"Tapi Rin, kenapa kau memakai kacamata culun dan pitanya kenapa tidak kau jadikan bando?"Tanya Lenka-nee.

"Ah...itu..."Aku berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Belum aku menemukan alasannya Lenka-nee langsung melepaskan kunciranku dan mengikatnya diatas kepalaku sehingga membentuk bando lalu mengambil kacamata ku.

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan ini Rin, matamu kan tidak bermasalah"Ujar Lenka-nee lalu... Mematahkan kacamataku. Kami semua yang melihatnya hanya melongo kecuali tukang pos dan Kaiko-san.

"Lenka-nee kan tidak perlu mematahkanya walaupun itu kacamata bohongan tetap saja kubeli dengan uang paling tidak aku akan menjualnya!"Seruku.

"Kalau tidak kupatahkan pasti kau akan memakainya lagi kan?"Ujar Lenka-nee. Memang benar sih jadi aku memilih untuk diam saja.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang, Ah!"Lalu Lenka-nee mengambil 2 jepitan berbentuk hati dari tasnya lalu memakaikan nya di poniku.

"Nah! Bagaimana menurut kalian?"Tanya Lenka-nee kepada semua teman-teman kami, aku yang merasa dipandangi jadi meras malu. Tapi tetap aku ingin mengetahui reaksi Mikuo dan Len entah kenapa.

**Andai kau tahu~**

Diem lu! Ikut-ikutan aja, sono keluar!

**Iye iye, bye**

Bye, ehem sampai mana kita tadi... Oh! Baiklah bek tu stori

"Rin pantas memakainya, kau terlihat... Kawai"Puji Mikuo sambil menundukan kepalanya tapi aku sekilas melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat merah? Apa dia demam ya?

"R-Rin ke-keliha-hatan ma-ma-manis"Puji Len dan sama seperti Mikuo, mukanya juga memerah tapi dia buru-buru melihat kesamping.

"Wah~ Rin-chan manis sekali! Aku jadi ingin membelimu dan membawamu pulang untuk kepeluki"Seru Kaiko-san sambil memeluk dan menggesek-gesekan pipinya ke pipiku.

"Tidak boleh!"Tiba-tiba saja Mikuo dan Len berteriak begitu.

"Kenapa? Kalian iri?"Tanya Kaiko-san dengan nada mengejek sambil mempererat pelukannya. Jujur saja walaupun pelukan Kaiko itu menenangkan bagaikan pelukan seorang ibu, tapi terkadang mematikan.

"Ti-tidak kok!"Seru mereka lagi.

"Ugh, Kaiko-san s-sesak"Ucapku lirih karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ups, gomenne~"Ucap Kaiko-san dan kujawab dengan anggukanku karena aku masih berusaha mengambil oksigen. Setelah merasa cukup aku, ingat akan hal janggal yang menggangu pikiranku yaitu t-u-k-a-n-g p-o-s."Oh iya Lenka-nee, tukang pos itu siapa?"Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearahnya tapi aku menatap Lenka-nee.

"Mana tukang pos? Dia kan pacarku"Jelas Lenka-nee. Hah? Pacar? Aku menengokan kepalaku ke arah tukang pos tadi dan... MANA TUKANG POSNYA?! Seharusnya ada tukang pos disitu tetapi yang ada disana adalah seorang lelaki berambut dan beriris sama denganku hanya saja rambutnya pendek dan dia itu laki-laki tetapi anehnya adalah dia memaki jepitan diponinya. Dia mengenakan hoodie berwarna orange dan celana hitam serta sepatu bot hitam.

"Sebenarnya aku menyuruh Rinto-kun untuk memberikan hadiahku padamu, tapi kata Rinto biar lebih seru dia akan mengenakan seragam tukang pos"Jelas Lenka-nee sambil nyengir-nyengir. Semuanya (min:Lenka, Rinto) hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria, sepertinya mereka akan sangat serasi apalagi dengan sikapnya yang sama-sama kekanak-kanakan. Apalagi Rinto-san sudah tidak memakai baju seragamnya lagi dan memakai baju bebas aku berani sumpah bahawa saat aku menujuk kearahnya tadi dia masih memakai seragam tukang pos.

"Hah... Sudahlah kita kan kesini untuk bermain, ayo!"Ajak Kaiko-san. Kami hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"Jadi kalian mau naik apa dulu?"Tanya Lenka.

"Kalian yang perempuan saja yang memutuskan"Ucap Mikuo yang disambut anggukan dari Rinto-san dan Len.

Rin, Lenka-nee dan Kaiko-san lalu membuat lingkaran dan berdiskusi akan apa yang mereka naiki. Setelah selesai yang ditandakan dengan anggukan mereka bertiga Rin, Lenka dan Kaiko berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat para lelaki menunggu dan mereka bertiga lalu berteriak-

"ROLLERCOSTER!"(Yukirin:Bener gak sih tulisannya-_-")

Bisa dilihat reaksi Len, Mikuo dan Rinto yang sekarang wajahnya tampak pucat.

"A-apa kalian yakin, kami tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau kalian terkena serangan jantung loh"Tanya Rinto yang jelas tujuanya untuk membuat para permpuan mengganti tujuan wahana selain rollercoster.

"I-iya benar ka-kata Rinto"Ucap Len. Tapi sayangnya usaha mereka untuk membuat para gadis ketakutan dan mengganti wahana di tolak mentah-mentah! HAHAHA-ehem baik kita lanjutkan. Para gadis yaitu Rin, Lenka dan Kaiko menyerat para lelaki untuk ikut kedalam wahana itu.

**After they finish playing rollercoster**

''HOEEEEK''Itulah suara yang dihasilkan Len, Mikuo dan Rinto setelah menaiki wahana mematikan (bagi mereka) itu.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja"Tanya Rin dengan wajah khawatir yang terlihat sangat manis dimata Len dan Mikuo, dalam sekejap Len dan Mikuo sudah membaik.

"Biarkan saja mereka Rin"Ucap Lenka dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Kaiko? Dia hanya menyaksikan keadaan ini saja.

"Nee Lenka-nee, jangan kasar begitu dong, oh iya karena kami sudah memilih wahana tadi bagaimana kalau kali ini kalian saja yang memilih wahana selanjutnya?"Tawar Rin. Sekarang giliran para lelaki yang berunding, lalu setelah berunding para lelaki memunculkan _smirk _mereka kearah para gadis.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi wahana selanjutnya!"Ajak Len dengan semangat begitu juga dengan Mikuo dan Rinto tapi para gadis menyadari kejanggalan dari semangat para lelaki hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Setelah mereka terus berjalan sepertinya para gadis tidak melihat nama wahana itu sehingga mereka hanya terus berjalan saja. Tapi, tiba-tiba orang yang berdandan bagaikan sendal bolong-eh, maksudku cinderella-eh, bukan bukan, maksudku sindel bolong atau apalah itu namanya tiba-tiba muncul.

"KYAAAA!"Teriak para gadis lalu memeluk seseorang yang ada di dekat mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang siapa yang mereka peluk baiklah akan kujelaskan. Lenka memeluk punggung Rinto, Rin memeluk lengan Mikuo dan Len daan tentu saja para lelaki yang dipeluk mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan mereka.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang hmmm, oh iya! Kaiko! Nah Kaiko sedang memeluk...eeeh Kaiko memeluk Hanako!

"Tante... Tante kok kalah sama anak kecil, aku saja enggak takut"Ucap Hanako yang berniat meledek. Kaiko langsung melihat kearah apa yang dipelukanya dan langsung lari sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila#PLAK dan berniat memeluk Rin.

"RIN! RIN! AKU TAKUT!"Teriak Kaiko.

"Aku bukan Rin tante namaku..."Ucap suara yang yang berasal dari apa yang Kaiko peluk lalu Kaiko melihat kearah sumber suara lalu-

"TUYUL!"Teriak Kaiko lalu berlari ke arah teman-temannya dan untung saja kali ini Kaiko benar-benar bertemu teman-temannya dan bukan hantu lainya, jika kalian bertanya mengapa ada tuyul disini jangan tanya kan author karena author sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Setelah melalui banyak rintangan dan cobaan(?) seperti memeluk hantu, ketabrak hantu dan yang lainya akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar.

"Huft... Untung saja sudah sampai ujung lorong ini!"Seru Lenka sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, tapi...

"KYAAAAA!"Terdengar suara teriakan perempuan dari wahana rumah hantu itu.

"Len... Suara tadi..."Mikuo merasa janggal karena teriakan itu mirip dengan Rin, Len juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mikuo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi... Kalau Rin masih didalam, lalu lenganku..."Lalu Len dan Mikuo melihat kearah lengan mereka yang seharusnya berpegangan dengan Rin dan malah menemukan orang yang seperti Yuki-onna diantara mereka berdua.

"Uhh, hai namaku Yuki"Ucap gadis itu-Yuki kelihatan seperti Yuki-onna asli bahkan ciri-cirinya pun mirip rambut hitamnya yang panjng dan lebat dibiarkan terurai sampai pinggang, kulitnya yang sangat putih dan bibirnya diberikan lipstik berwarna biru pucat.

"Kenapa malah kau yang kami pegang!"Bentak Len lalu melepaskan pegangannya kepada Yuki-onna dengan kasar, begitu pula dengan Mikuo, tapi Mikuo tidak sekasar Len.

"Jangan tanya aku! Kalian yang salah! Kenapa saat teman kalian yang berambut blonde itu menabrak Sadako-chan lalu jadi berpelukan dengan Sadako-chan dan kalian malah menarik tangan ku! Padahal kalau sampai ketahuan bos pasti aku dikira sedang pacaran! Dan aku akan dipecat!"Balas Yuki-onna yang tidak kalah galaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"Bentak Len sekaligus bertanya.

"Nanti jadinya gak seru(lah?)!"Balas Yuki-onna.''Percuma saja melayani kalian, lebih baik kalian menemukan gadis honeyblonde itu sebelum dia mati karena serangan jantung"Ucap Yuki lalu masuk kedalam rumah hantu.

"Kita harus mencari Rin!"Seru Lenka terlihat bahwa matanya berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangisnya.

"Bukan 'kita' tapi aku, Len dan Mikuo"Tegas Rinto.

"Tapi-"Belum Lenka selesai membantah Rinto sudah memotongnya.

"Akan agak berbahaya jika para gadis juga masuk karena melihat reaksi kalian jika melihat hantu bohongan tadi, pasti kalian juga akan bernasib sama seperti Rin jadi akan lebih baik kalau kami saja yang mencarinya"Potong Rinto.

"Ta-tapikan...itu..."Lenka tetap berusaha membantah karena dia panik sekali, bisa-bisanya dia kehilangan Rin tentu saja dia merasa bahwa dia ini kakak yang buruk. Kaiko yang melihat kepanikan Lenka mendekati Lenka dan berkata.

"Sudahlah Lenka-chan, biarkan saja mereka yang mencari Rin karena kalau kita ikut mencari mungkin kita hanya akan menyusahkan mereka karena kita yang akan sangat takut jika melihat hantukan?"Ujar Kaiko sambil memeluk Lenka yang ukurannya lebih kecil darinya.

"Uh...Baiklah...Rinto, Len, Mikuo... Kumohon temukan Rin"Ucap Lenka lirih.

"Un! Ayo Len, Mikuo!"Seru Rinto lalu masuk bersama Len dan Mikuo, mereka terus berjalan sambil mengarahkan cahaya ponsel mereka karena disini cukup gelap. Saat mereka berjalan dan mencapai kira-kira setengah lorong itu tanpa sengaja Len menjatuhkan ponselnya, Len merasa bersyukur karena dia membeli ponsel tahan banting. Saat mengangkat ponselnya Len mendengar ada suara tangisan. Mikuo dan Rinto yang baru menyadari Len berhenti berjalan jadi keheranan.

"Oi, Len! Apa yang kau temukan"Seru Mikuo tapi malah diacuhkan oleh Len, dibelakang Mikuo dan Rinto ada banyak hantu yang bagaikan zombie berjalan kearah mereka. Segala cara diusahakan untuk membuat Mikuo dan Rinto agar ketakutan tapi hantu-hantu itu malah diacuhkan.(Yukirin:Kacang kacang! Satu butir harganya Lima ratus ribu)

"Oi Len!"Kini giliran Rinto yang bertanya tapi nasibnya sama dengan Mikuo yaitu diacuhkan. Sementara Len memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

"Rin..."Gumam Len sebelumdia berlari ke arah yang lebih terpojok dari rumah hantu itu. Mikuo dan Rinto spontan langsung berlari mengikuti Len sambil terus memanggil Len sampai akhirnya...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yukirin:Yak! Segitu dulu ya!**

**Rin:...**

**Len:Kayaknya si author balas dendam ama Rin tentang pembukaan diatas**

**Yukirin:Tuh tau!^^**

**Yuki:Aku perasaan gak pernah galak deh tapi kok kayaknya aku sangar banged di ceritamu ini thor, terus kenapa aku jadi hantu**

**Yukirin:Namamu sebenarnya kubuat dari nama Yuki-onna karena aku suka Yuki-onna dan aku juga suka salju karena warnanya putih dan pas dengan warna biru tapi walau aku suka Yuki-onna aku gak yuri!**

**Yuko:Yuki...masih mending kamu, aku bahkan ga sempet ngomong di cerita ini**

**Yukirin;Tenang~di chapie depan kukasih kamu pern kok yuko sekarang waktunya jawab review, ya cuman atu doang sih...-_-**

**RedSky-Dragneel**

**Hai juga, makasih fict ku dibilang menarik, aku juga mau tapi aku bahkan jarang merapikan kamarku apalagi mendekor seperti Rin. Sudah kuusahakan agar tidak terlalu mainstream walaupun masih mainstream(Hah?) makasih udah disemangatin tapi sayangnya pair atau pun romancenya belom kerasa-_-. Makasih udah review. **

**Yukirin: aku usahakan minggu depan bakal update lagi, sampai jumpa di chapie selanjutnya!^^**


End file.
